The Next Mockingjay
by theinitiate9
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta convinced President Snow they were in love on the Victory Tour? The rebellion would have never started. Not with Katniss, but it was bound to start at some point. Dominitia is going to start it with the help of her allies in the 75th Hunger Games. Will she be able to begin a revolution of justice, or will Katniss have to help her? First Story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'm going to volunteer for the 75th Hunger games. The Quarter Quell will have a special twist this time. The message President Snow wants to get across is that the Capital will help those who deserve it. That means no cornucopia; weapons will be there of course, but no supplies. You're left to live off of the natural resources of the environment you're put in.

I am dressed up as best as I can with a nice-ish pair of pants and shirt. No one will truly know why I'm going to volunteer and I don't think they will care for the time being, but they will later. I have no friends, no family. My father died in a mining accident before I was born and my mother was killed by peacekeepers when I was 9. Since my mother died, I have been hunting past the fence, working for people at the Hob, stealing food, and I also predict the winner of the Games of the men who bet. I am usually right except for last year, who would have thought Peeta would live. The Capital has killed everyone I ever knew. So if I died in the arena no one would miss me, no one needs the burden to grieve my death with them I have enough of that myself. I needed to stand up for the name my mother gave me, Dominitia Miles a name that would feared by the Capital, that's what my mother always said. I going to make it reality


	2. Chapter 2

My breath hitches as she reaches into bowl and moves her hand around to mess with our brains. She pulls one out and says the name, "Cheyenne Upwind". I don't know the name but when I see her face I know her, not well but enough to know she has a family and friends. As I make my way to the opening, I do the math in my head. I conclude she won't make it past the bloodbath. I released the breath I knew I was holding and yell, "I volunteer," as loud as I can. Cheyenne looks back confused. I can see the questions rolling through her brain, asking why I would do that for her but she turns around and walks back to her place not questioning me. Giving me a slight smile and mouthing thank you as she passes. The peacekeepers try to guide me but I brush the off and walk to my death freely. When I reach the stage Effie tries to grab me but I walk past her too. Looking over at the mentors to see Peeta and Haymitch looking the same way Cheyenne did, but Katniss looks like a mixture of mad and sad .Effie pulls the microphone to her and then to me asking my name and why I volunteered. I say Dominitia Miles, ignoring her other question. She holds the microphone in front of me longer expecting me to say more. She nods her head giving up and says, "Nice outfit," not into the microphone, but through the side of her mouth: to me. I look up and down at her butterfly dress and say, "Likewise." She then moves over to the men's bowl doing the same tactic with her hands, finally pulling one out. Waltzing back over to the microphone, she opens the envelope and says, "Collis Keaf." A strong, tall, and handsome man pivots his way through the crowd holding his head high with an evil crooked grin. He swaggers his way up the stairs and jilts his head up to greet the crowd. I suddenly regret calling him handsome. Effie tells us to shake hands and giving up on trying to touch me, Effie guides Collis and only motions me into the building behind us. We are put in the room where we get to say our goodbyes to our loved ones. I'm not expecting anybody to come so I just get comfortable. When I hear the door open, I see Cheyenne walk in. We look at each other for a few seconds until she says, "Thank you."

"Anytime." I say

"Why did you do it? Volunteer for me when you don't even know me."

"I didn't do it for you."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because no one will miss me."

She stops asking questions but all of a sudden she walks toward me and pulls me into a hug, "I can never repay you," she whispers into ear.

"You don't have to, I chose this," I say.

A peacekeeper comes in to tell us time's up. Cheyenne looks confused again, however, she walks away with a wave and a sad smile.

On the train, Collis was even more annoying than at the reaping now that he is talking. He keeps telling me that he was going to volunteer anyway and how he was going to run with the careers. Before I had the chance to reply Katniss, Peeta, Haymicth, and Effie walk in and sit down. We sit in silence for a while, until Effie starts talking about the wonders of the Capital. Then I ask if we can watch the other districts reaping's not saying I want to so I can see who would be good allies and who I should watch out for. I find some paper and a pen and write down everything I can about them, even Collis and I.

_Male-District 1= Age: 17 Price_

_F-1=17 Lace_

_M-2=16 Slate_

_F-2=17 Ashlar_

_M-3=15 Cable_

_F-3=16 Flux_

_M-4=15 Zale_

_F-4=16 Maria_

_M-5=13 Albert_

_F-5=15 Nina_

_M-6=16 Martin_

_F-6=18 Carter_

_M-7=16 Ash_

_F-7=15 Ivy_

_M-8=16 Roll_

_F-8=12 Paige_

_M-9=17 Miller_

_F-9=14 Mazie_

_M-10=15 Orford_

_F-10=15 Fora_

_M-11=13 Till_

_F-11=14 Soya_

_M-12=18 Collis_

_F-12=16 Dominitia_

When I'm done I see Katniss looking at me with an odd expression. After Effie, Peeta, and Collis went to bed, this just left Katniss, Haymicth, and I. Katniss asked what I was doing and why I was acting weird. I told her I was writing down the tributes to determine allies and enemies before I meet them. On that note, she and Haymicth went to bed. Later that night I was awoken by screaming and I heard someone running down the hall. I looked out my door and saw Peeta running into Katniss's room. I watched for a minute but gave up not expecting him to leave.

The next morning before I go to breakfast, I look over the list again making notes about what I saw in the districts like how many peacekeepers are there. Because the more peacekeepers, the more uprisings, the better chance they would want to restart the rebelling. Districts 3, 5, 7, 8, and 11 have a strange amount of peacekeepers so they go to the top the list. After I'm done, I go to breakfast. Katniss and Peeta are talking about something but stop when I enter. Effie and Collis aren't there so I'm guessing it's still early in the morning. I sit down and try to eat but it's hard to do when you're going to the place you have been trained to hate your whole life. We will arrive at the Capital today. "Peeta and I decided that he will mentor Collis and I you." Katniss says.

"Good," I say turning back to my food not wanting to talk.

**AN/ Dominitia is for dominated and Miles is Latin for soldier**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Hunger Games**

The sound of hair begin ripped from skin and painful moans from the owners fill the room. When I look around I see Capital fools running about, so I just look at the ceiling. When finally they moved me to a room where I meet my stylist. I sit for a few minutes till a young, very non-Capital, man walks in. "Hello Dominitia. Cinna, I'm here to make you unforgettable."

"Well Cinna that was a hell of an opener," I say.

He gives me smile that makes me not want to hate him I like I like him a lot. He seems cool.

Still smiling he says, "Thank you but I don't think making you unforgettable will be a problem."

He circles me, looking me up and down. Eyeing my dirty blonde hair that goes just past my collarbone, deep green eyes and lightly tanned skin painted with little scars from living outside most of my life. He laughs quietly to himself shaking his head.

"What?" I say looking down at myself.

"You're like a diamond in the rough, so tough, scratched and muted but on the inside you're pure and shiny. You're here for the right reasons."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He looks up still smiling and states, "Do you know how you make diamonds?"

"Not at all,"

"With coal,"

"Seriously?"

"Along with some heat and pressure, but yes."

"Well we already have a Girl on Fire, now we just need some pressure."

"I'm sure we can find some somewhere."

Soon I'm in a dress that looks dull and unkempt but when the light hits it right it will shine like a diamond. He put just enough makeup on to put emphasize my eyes and put a light wave in my normally straight hair. I'm as bright as the North Star.

"Katniss may be the Girl on Fire but you're the Brightest Girl I have ever seen." He says while putting final touches on, little diamond flaring out my eyes.

"Thanks Cinna,"

As we walk to the chariots Cinna explains what to expect. When he opens the door I see all the tributes of the first time in person and some of them are a little intimidating. I'm analyzing the tributes, when I see Collis in a similar outfit but less flashy eyeing the girl from 2, I roll my eyes and walk over to our chariot. I look around and estimate the treat level of the careers, until I see the boy from 7 watching me with a curious expression. When he sees I spotted him he gives a half-smile and quickly looks away. Katniss and Peeta walk over, Haymicth must be in the Victors Box, Katniss gives Cinna a quick hug and says, "Looks like Cinna worked his magic again."

"Yeah, he's a genius." I say

Peeta goes to get Collis, when Katniss comes up to me looking like she is fixing my hair but whispers, "Watch out for Snow," then steps back and starts talking to Cinna about how amazing he did once again. Leaving me nervous that I almost jump when Peeta almost touches my shoulder. "The music will start soon you better get ready," he tells me. I nod and climb in the chariot and stand as far away from Collis as possible. As soon as we are ready the music starts. A few moments later the horses start to move. I look over at Collis and see him jump a little. "Don't fall," I tease him. He just gives me an evil glare that I laugh at. As we start to see the crowd I feel more and more nervous about Snow. What is he going to be to me, did she tell Collis too? I didn't see her tell him. I must have be too caught up in the logistics of it because we are almost halfway through the parade about the time when Cinna said the dress would awaken and I'm supposed to start waving, though Collis has just been giving his cocky smirk, that makes me what to smack him, the whole time. I can feel the dress can to life, then all at once I become I star. I see people staring at me with their eyes hurt but they can't look away. I begin wave and smiling and they go senseless, throwing flowering and roaring my name. Collis lost his smirk as I gained mine. By time we reach Snow, Collis is about to kill me which makes me very happy. Snow giving his usual speech about welcoming us that he doesn't mean and the horses pull away. I look back at Snow too see his snake eyes burning into me.

"Perfect, just perfect," Effie say well I search for Katniss to see if she can elaborate me on the details of President Snow. Cinna approaches me, to turn off my dress, and says, "You did great." Finally Katniss appears and I giving her the best questioning look I can give, she nods, I take it as later. Katniss motions to me and says, "come on let's get you out of that dress."

"You read my mind" I say.

Cinna, Katniss, and I get in an elevator and press the button 12. Just as the door are about to close I hear "hold it" and I stick my foot between the doors. A few seconds later a boy medium height with harden arms and short black hair paired a set of infinite blue eyes, appears, it's the boy from 7, Ash, the one that was staring at me. Johanna Mason comes in next and stands by Katniss leaving him with me. We stand in awkward silence for a few seconds until Ash says sticking his hand out to me, "I don't think we have formerly meet I'm Ash, District 7."

"Dominitia, District 12,"

"I know, everyone knows you," he says adding "You're the Diamond Girl" just for me.

"I wish it was likewise" I tease, but not the way I do with Collis this way is kinder.

He leans up against the elevator wall by me looking up to see Johanna, Katniss and Cinna talking in hushed voices so we can't hear, but it looks like Johanna and Cinna are try to get Katniss to do something. Ash says below breath, "You know Dominitia is kind of a mouth full, May I call you Dom?"

"Will we be talking enough for you to give me a nick name" I say

"I hope so, see you tomorrow Dom" he whispers in to my ear as we reach his floor and he leaves.

Katniss and Cinna keep arguing quietly until we get to our floor, then they notice I'm still here.

For dinner we have an insane amount of food that I didn't even know was real. We sit in silence at first until Katniss starts talking about tomorrow' training.

"You should start with the things you know the less about tomorrow" she says.

"Yes, but for now do either of you some amazing secret talent," Peeta say extending to what Katniss said.

"I'm good at running and hitting, I'm also pretty strong and good with knifes, also…" Collis goes on saying he's good at everything involving fighting but he is horrific a survival. He will most likely die from that, if I didn't get to him first. After several minutes, where even Katniss and Peeta look bored, they turn to me. "Dominitia what about you" Peeta says. I know Katniss have seen me at The Hob so she knows I can hunt and I'm smart when it comes to the games.

"Uh ... I can hide pretty will, hunt, and think fast on my feet, and I'm very smart" I say hoping Katniss knows the rest of the stuff I can do. "I see" Katniss says with a nod that I take as a yes. We talk a little longer about what to expect tomorrow then Effie says we should go to bed. I watch as Katniss drags Peeta in her room and walk to mine. Stunned I stand in the door way looking at the room I stand there till I start to feel stupid. Then a walk in and sit on the light green bed it's so smooth I almost fall off. When I get back in bed very carefully I lay down trying to forget how tired I am so I can analyze the tributes I saw today, failing I fall asleep soon after.


End file.
